


Could I Have This Dance For The Rest Of My Life?

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Wedding, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity’s first dance as Mr. And Mrs. Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I Have This Dance For The Rest Of My Life?

                                                     

“Can I have this dance Mrs. Queen?”

Felicity’s heart did a back flip, she was sure of it.

“Say that again.”

“Mrs. Queen.”

She squealed.

“Yes, Mr. Queen, you may.”

Everyone was seated after John and Sara made their best man and maid of honour speeches, and they were about to start other things when Oliver interrupted Dig, who had organised everything along with the rest of Team Arrow and some help from Team Flash.

“What,” Dig asked.

Oliver leaned in and whispered something to him that made him smile. Dig nodded and Oliver walked over to her. He held out his hand for a dance.

They walked over to the centre of the room, as their song started to play.

“I thought you didn’t want to dance first,” she whispered to him.

“I want to dance with you everyday for the rest of our lives.”

“Our lives. I like that.”

“Not as much as I do.”

“Are we really going to have our first fight as a married couple,” she joked.

“Well, that ship sailed last month,” he told her.

He was right. This wasn’t even their first dance as a newly married couple. Last month, instead of waiting for their actual wedding date at which reporters, the press, and an abundance of distant relatives would attend they got married in the Foundry. He had planned everything. Donna was there, Thea, Roy, John, Lyla and Sara, Sara, Laurel, even Sin was there, but Oliver had also invited their friends from Central City. Oliver had even asked Ray to officiate the ceremony because he was so impatient. He just wanted to be with her.

After they were officially married, Oliver kicked everyone out, and politely asked Donna to spend time at their apartment. After the two were left alone he walked over to her and kissed her.

“We need to have our first dance.”

“We don’t even have any music.”

“You’re going to have to get used to me being an amazing husband.”

She waited for him, as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. From her computer their song played In My Veins.

“I think I can get used to this,” she giggled as he twirled her.

“Good.”

Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own special way  
All that you rely on  
And all that you can fake  
Will leave you in the morning  
But find you in the day

Oh, you’re in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you’re all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
‘Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you’re in my veins  
And I cannot get you out

Everything will change  
Nothing stays the same  
Nobody here’s perfect  
Oh, but everyone’s to blame  
Oh, all that you rely on  
And all that you can save  
Will leave you in the morning  
And find you in the day

Oh, you’re in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you’re all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you’re in my veins  
And I cannot get you out

(No, I cannot get you out)  
(No, I cannot get you)  
(Oh no, I cannot get you out)  
(No, I cannot get you)

Everything is dark  
It’s more than you can take  
But you catch a glimpse of sun light  
Shining, shining down on your face  
Your face  
Oh your face

Oh, you’re in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you’re all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you’re in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
(No)

No, I cannot get you out  
(Oh, you’re in my veins)  
No, I cannot get you out  
Oh no, I cannot get you

She knew that both of them were remembering their actual first dance as they currently danced around the ballroom.

“Oliver?”

“Hmm…”

“I know this isn’t our first dance, but I love this one too.”

“Me too. I forgot anyone else was here.”

“Same.”

“That’s the effect you have on me Miss Smoak.”

“Mrs. Queen,” she corrected.

“Mrs. Queen.”

“Hey, Oliver?”

“Hmmm…”

“Where are we going for our honeymoon?”

“I told you it’s a surprise.”

“You know I hate surprises.”

“Just hold on,” he chuckled. “A few more hours and we’ll be on a plane to Russia.”

“But I want to know where-Russia?”

She raised her brows and she was positive her eyes darkened with lust as he smirked down at her.

“Russia,” he repeated. “I thought the two of us could have a do-over there.”

“You thought correctly.”

He chuckled again and held her tightly. They swayed in silence for a few more minutes as Felicity listened to his heartbeat.

“Oliver?”

“Hmm…”

“Are we taking the private jet?”

He nodded and then kissed the top if her head.

“We have to leave now.”

“The party doesn’t end for another three hours Felicity.”

“But Oliver, we’re honeymooning in Russia. We need to leave now. Come on,” she tugged at his arm.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re cutting the cake, and then we’re having sex on the flight to Russia followed by-”

“Felicity.”

“Now.”


End file.
